Love and War: Chapter 2
by Ren-chan Jinguji
Summary: Ren...will you be ok?


This is chapter 2! Sorry it's a little short...I've already started with chapter 3. I don't really know where I'm bringing this story but I hope you all like it!

HOPE YOU ENJOY AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!

Love and War: Chapter 2

"Jinguji!"

'Masato? Is that you?'

"Jinguji!"

'Stop yelling I can hear you...'

"Ren!"

Was I dreaming? I didn't know where I was. Last I remember was that I was with Masato in our dorm room.

"Ren Jinguji! Can you hear me? My name is Joshua Yamada! Your going to be alright! We're on our way to the hospital now!" Hospital? Why were we going to the hospital?

I was able to open my eyes a little and found that the room I was in was all white. I looked around and realized that I wasn't in a room but in a car. An ambulance to exact. Why was I in an ambulance? And why were we going to the hospital?

"Ren!"

I looked to my left to see Masato sitting next to me, holding my hand. He was crying and was looking at the ground.

"Masa..." I whispered. But I don't think he heard me. He held my hand tighter and cried even more. I tried to move my other arm but it wouldn't budge.

"Masa..where..." It was hard to speak and I felt that something was attached to my face. An air mask? I looked around again and saw a middle-aged man sitting on the opposite side of me. He looked concerned about something. He looked at me.

"Ren Jinguji! Hey stay with me we're almost there!" He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it a little. The ride was a little bumpy and I was numb all over my body.

I believe I fell asleep again cause I don't remember the rest of the ride. The next time I woke up it felt like I was floating on air. We must have been outside to. I could feel the cold air brushing against my face and my hair blowing in the wind. I believe it was night time as well. It was pretty dark and I couldn't feel the heat of the sun.

(it's summer time during this story but where they live its cold at night and hot during the day)

I heard someone crying in the background as I was brought into some kind of building. Which I believe was the hospital. I heard a door being opened and people yelling all over the place.

'I wish they'd just shut up so I could rest...'

The last thing I heard before I blacked out again was someone yelling out...

"Ren please don't die!"

Masato Pov:

I was a complete mess.

"Jinguji! Jinguji!" I never thought I'd be in an ambulance right now rushing to the hospital. Praying that my boyfriend would be ok.

"Ren!" I was crying and holding Ren's hand.

"Ren!"

I looked down not wanting to see him if ever his heartbeat on the scanner went blank. I cried even more when I thought about it.

(Flashback:)

Ren went limp in my arms and he didn't move. I freaked out when I first saw the blood dripping from his lips and wiped it away. I immediately called 911 and waited for the ambulance. I stayed on the phone with the operator the whole time.

When the ambulance (finally!) arrived they loaded Ren in and said that I could ride with them.

I had been crying the whole time, not knowing what was wrong. I wanted to know what was wrong with him. But most of all I wanted him to be ok.

(End of flashback!)

When we arrived at the hospital (geez why does it always take so long for an ambulance to get to somewhere?!) they pushed the stretcher, with Ren laying on it, into the ER and had kept me from following. I cried out to Ren before he escaped my sight...

"Ren please don't die!"

It had been an hour until Nanami and everyone else had arrived at the hospital. They all looked at me, concerned. Why wouldn't they be. I probably looked like a mess. My eyes were all red and puffy and I was so tired that I felt like I would collapse of exhaustion any second now.

"Masa? Is Ren-chan all right?" Natsuki asked. I shook my head not really knowing the answer.

"They h-haven't said a-anything about his condition yet..." I tried not to stutter, it'd only make them worry more.

"Masa? Are you all right?" Cecil asked and sat down next to me. I sat there not knowing what to say.

"I...I'm so scared.." I felt tears pricking at my eyes again. I didn't realize that Cecil had given me a hug until I started to cried again and he squeezed me tighter.

A few minutes had gone by until I calmed down and had finally gone to sleep. I dreamt about me and Ren sitting in a meadow singing a song.

(Dream:)

'In the field so green and so free, seeds gaze up to the clouds that move them in the breeze..'

'And the sky cries white tears of snow, but still the fragile seeds try to grow...'

'Dark winter go away and come spring, my young seeds once again will look up to sing..'

'And I know they will grow strong, stronger than me, and I know the will grow strong enough to breathe...'

We kept singing happily together, until all of a sudden a lightning bolt struck right between us. There was blood every where. I tried to yell out Ren's name but nothing came out.

I closed my eyes afraid of what I'd see next.

(End of dream!)

I opened them again to see everyone looking worried and huddling around me. I was breathing heavily and shaking.

"S-Sorry. It was a b-bad dream.." Natsuki came to sit by me and started to rub my back. Syo had walked away and had came back with a bottle of water from the hospital cafeteria. I took it gladly and layed back down on the couch in the waiting room.

I heaved a shaky sigh.

"Masato are you gonna be all right?" Syo asked.

"I j-just need s-some rest is all." I lied. I didn't want to go to sleep. I wanted to be with Ren and make sure he was ok.

A couple of hours had passed until the doctor had came into the waiting room calling out Ren's name.

"Ren Jinguji!" I stood up immediately along with everyone else and had walked up to the doctor. I looked at him as he frowned.

"Doctor?"

He looked at me and everybody else. He looked at his clip board as he talked.

"Hi I'm Mr. Mitsaiya and I'm Mr. Jinguji's doctor."

"H-how is he?" He looked at me again.

"He has Thrombocytopenia..." We looked at him confused.

"Or commonly known as having thin blood and bones.."

"It's mostly caused by not having enough platelets which are made of bone marrow..." We kept looking at I'm as if he were crazy. The doctor sighed.

"It means that he could have leukimia..."

"Cancer!?" I screamed in fear. I almost fainted. He looked at me and said quickly...

"We're not positive, but it could be a possibility." We all sighed. I almost fell to my knees. I wanted to cry again and tear my self apart.

"Now which one of you is Masato Hijirikawa?" He asked. I stepped forward.

"Hi Mr. Hijirikawa I'll have to ask you a few questions. So if you could follow me please."

He started to walk away and I followed. He went into a room and sat down at a table.

"Please take a seat."

I sat down at the other end of the table. He took out a pen and some paper.

"So how long have you known Mr. Jinguji?" He asked.

"We k-knew each other when we were younger." I replied. He jotted something down on the paper.

"Ok. So how are you related?"

"We're not related at all..we..." He stopped writing and looked at me.

"Your what?" He asked curiously.

"We're...dating.." I blushed a little.

"Oh. I see.." He looked back at his paper and started writing again.

( I'm a skip all the boring questions. Most of them r about medical records and what not. So please continue reading!)

"I think that'll be all for now. Thank you."I nodded as he stood up and smiled as he saw my worried face. "Don't worry I'll do all I can to help him...I promise." I nodded and thanked him.

"Get lots of sleep and you'll be able to see Mr. Jinguji when you wake up..."

"Thank you so much.." I said politely.

"No problem."

He ushered me toward the door. I went back into the waiting room.

Nanami stood up and walked toward me.

"So... What'd he ask you about?"

I went toward her and smiled. Before I could say anything I started to fall backwards. Cecil caught me right when I was about to hit the ground.

"Masato! Hey?!" I looked up hazily and smiled weakly.

"Im fine just tired..." I tried hard not to fall asleep. I wanted to see Ren.

"I want to see Ren.." I said quietly.

"You need rest. You can see him after you've slept.." Natsuki had helped me to the couch. He sat me down and let me rest on his shoulder. I closed my eyes knowing that I'd be able to see the one I loved when I awoke.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Ren: That is so sad! Why did you make my Masa cry so much?!DX\

Ren-chan: Hey unless you want me to make him the one in the hospital bed I suggest you be quiet...-_-

Ren: Ok...O_O

Ren-chan: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and again sorry that it was really short! Don't forget to review and read the next chapter!XD


End file.
